criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Keg
| Type = Guest Player Character | Actor = Ashly Burch | First = | Appearances = | Last = }} | Count = 5 | AppID = Keg | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | Name = Keg | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf | Class = Fighter (Champion) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Dwarven | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Shadycreek Run , Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Mighty Nein (ally) Iron Shepherds (Former member) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 5 | HP = 54 | AC = 19 | DC = | Str = 18 | Dex = 15 | Con = 18 | Int = 9 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 12 | FanArt = }} is a dwarven fighter from Shadycreek Run. She was formerly a member of the Iron Shepherds. Keg is played by special guest Ashly Burch. Description Appearance Keg is a stout, muscular dwarven woman with a 5 o'clock shadow and short, greasy hair. When she first encountered the Mighty Nein, Keg was seen with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She wears extremely battered, bloodied, rusted armor. She wields a large axe in one hand and a hammer in the other. |nofanart=true|artist=Ari|source=https://twitter.com/matthewmercer/status/1017823000723316737}}]] Personality Keg presents a very cocksure, headstrong, and proud facade, but is an admitted coward. She has a strong sense of self-preservation . Biography Background Keg was born and raised in Shadycreek Run. At some point, she married another woman, but the other woman called it off after one hour. Keg was a member of the Iron Shepherds for long enough to know Dwelma, Wohn, Protto, Lorenzo, and Ruzza, though she didn't fully understand Lorenzo or Ruzza's capabilities. Keg came upon Beauregard, Nott, Mollymauk Tealeaf, and Caleb Widogast while they were looking for Fjord, Jester Lavorre, and Yasha Nydoorin. Keg immediately pulled out her weapons and assumed the group intended to fight her. Keg was unnerved by Beau shouting at her, Nott's mask, and the sudden appearance of Frumpkin in falcon form. The only member of the group she liked at first was Molly. Keg told the group their friends were taken by slavers from Shadycreek Run called the Iron Shepherds. The party and Keg reached a deal: she will help them rescue their friends in exchange for their help killing every member of the Shepherds. The group continued traveling towards Shadycreek Run, defeating a group of ankhegs by an abandoned house on the outskirts of the Crispvale Thicket. When they found the Guiatao Clan, Keg looked at the medallion hanging off her battleaxe and said "Goddamn it" before approaching their campsite. She was suspicious that Jumnda did not want anything in return for a night's shelter. After the next day of travel, Keg took first watch with Nott. Keg became irritated that Nott asked her several personal questions. Keg apologized and said she realized Nott was just trying to be nice. Nott responded that she wanted to get information that could lead to the weaknesses of the Iron Shepherds. Keg vaguely answered that she knew them well but denied having been one of them. After a little more encouragement, Keg admitted that her friend was enslaved by the Shepherds. Under the influence of Caleb's Suggestion spell the next day, Keg admitted she lied. She did used to work with the Iron Shepherds. She told the party the names and what she knew of the abilities of the Iron Shepherds. The party set up an ambush to attack the Iron Shepherds. When Keg saw Lorenzo she ran away from him and put part of a hill and a cart between herself and the battle. Keg was taken by surprise when Lorenzo could cast spells. After Lorenzo killed Molly, Keg asked him to make her the next "lesson" instead of Beau and asked if he would let the others go. Lorenzo said he would then ordered his allies to stand down. Lorenzo told the party to tell everyone what a mistake it is to turn against the Iron Shepherds. After pushing Keg to her knees and raising his glaive, he whispered to her that killing her now would be too quick. He wants her to live with the memory of what she has done. Lorenzo kicked Keg into the dirt and told the rest of the party he would kill them if he ever saw them again. Keg went to the Blooming Grove with Beau, Caleb, Nila, and Nott to recruit Caduceus Clay. Keg was skeptical that adding only Caduceus to the group will be enough to defeat the Iron Shepherds this time, but went along with the group consensus that hiring mercenaries from Shadycreek Run was too risky. The group moved through the Savalirwood to the Sour Nest (the Iron Shepherds' headquarters). Keg teamed up with Nott and Caduceus to stealthily kill a guard on the outside wall of the Sour Nest. The group moved quietly inside of the fortress. Keg got the final blow on Phil and a critical hit on Wohn before Caleb finished her off. Moving into the basement, the party found Nila's mate and son locked in a cage. Nila freed them and left to take them home. The rest of the party prepared to continue further into the basement to find their captured friends. Caduceus and Keg left Beau, Caleb, and Nott alone to talk with Fjord, Jester, and Yasha. After the party finished looting the Sour Nest, Beau and Keg went off on their own and slept together. The next morning, she tried to sneak out. Beau half woke up and heard her but pretended to still be asleep. Keg left goodbye letters for Beau and Nott. She enclosed the medallion of a multi-pointed star that used to hang from her battleaxe in her letter to Nott. }} Beau's letter was addressed "For Beau", with her name spelled wrong. Everything in the letter was crossed out except for the word "Thanks". Relationships Beauregard Keg was very impressed with Beau's skills, admitting to being aroused by Beau's surgical extraction of acid from a slain monster and her monkey-like acrobatics in the treetops. They hook up after Lorenzo is slain. 'Nott' Keg was initially very put off by both Nott's appearance and antics Over the course of their adventures, though, Keg warms up to Nott. Eventually, Keg comes to view Nott as a friend, even saying so in her goodbye letter to Nott. 'Wohn' Keg had a soft spot for Wohn, thinking that she wasn't as bad as the rest of the Iron Shepherds . When the Mighty Nein fought isolated members of the Iron Shepherds on the first floor of the Sour Nest, Keg attacked Wohn and helped Caleb to finish her off. Character Information Abilities Feats * Dual Wielder Dwarf Abilities * Darkvision * Dwarven Combat Training * Dwarven Resilience * Stonecunning Fighter Abilities * Action Surge * Extra Attack * Fighting Style (Two-Weapon Fighting) * Martial Archetype (Champion) ** Improved Critical * Second Wind Notable Items * Battleaxe with a medallion hanging off the bottom of it ** Keg left the medallion for Nott with her goodbye letter. * Warhammer * Javelins * Broken spectacles used for reading * Plate armor Quotations * "Keg is aroused." ** (watching Beau do pull ups) "It goes without saying that Keg is aroused." ** (seeing Lorenzo covered in oil) "I'm aroused and scared?" * "Ah, son of a dick. All right, let's get this over with." (Keg's first words when she notices Molly approaching her and Beau badly hidden watching her) * Matt: (describing Nott to Ashly) "You see this tiny figure, hooded, with wrappings, and a creepy porcelain doll face that covers-" Ashly: "All right, I pull my hammer back out." * "No one there did anything nice. Okay? So just fucking imagine something shitty, and I probably did it, okay? I'm not proud of it! I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, as it were." (about her time in Shadycreek Run) * "You know, for the first time in my life, I'm willing to sacrifice booze." (Keg refuses to ride with Nott after seeing her cut out and eat a horse tongue.) * Nott: "People are just nice sometimes." Keg: "Not in my experience." * "I have two hundred pounds of pure muscle. I never get cold." * "I grew up in Shadycreek Run. Everyone's favorite pastime there is stabbing people." * "My life isn't shit. It's never been. It's kind of the shit about meeting people that are actually kind is that you realize what a fucking nightmare you life's been before." Trivia * Keg is often "aroused" by Beauregard, particularly when she acts violently. * Keg got natural 20s on both rolls for on a stealth check with disadvantage, the first time in Campaign 2 a PC has done this. * Keg does not have object permanence like a baby (Marisha and Ashly joked during The Stalking Nightmare (34:18)), meaning that once something leaves her field of vision, she subconsciously considers it gone from existence. When Caleb used Calianna's scroll of invisibility during the Mighty Nein's siege on the Sour Nest, Keg was visibly confused and shocked when he vanishes. * Keg is bisexual. * Ashly Burch wrote the prop letters of Keg's goodbye notes that were give to the cast during . References Art: Category:Guest player characters Category:Wildemount Category:Appeared in Chapter 11 Category:LGBTQ+ Characters